Data centers and central offices typically use ladder racks to support data cables and other types of cables and wiring above equipment racks, cabinets and other equipment. Ground cables must be run along side the data cables: however, the ground cables cannot be placed in the ladder racks according to Telcordia GR-295 (General Requirements 295-Isolated Ground Planes: Definitions and Applications to Telephone Control Offices). Therefore, auxiliary cable brackets are typically attached to the ladder rack to support the ground cables.
These auxiliary cable brackets are typically “L” shaped brackets with a cable support arm directed outward from the ladder rack or inward, underneath the ladder rack. The auxiliary cable brackets are usually secured to the frame of the ladder rack through a variety of methods such as bolts, nuts, washers screws, etc. However, these auxiliary cable brackets are not designed to easily provide an electrical bond between the ladder rack and the auxiliary cable bracket. These brackets typically require drilling holes in the ladder rack to install grounding screws or require the removal of the coating from the ladder rack with sand paper or a file to expose the base metal of the ladder rack to provide an electrical bond. This creates metal chips and debris that can fall onto or into the equipment in the data center. In addition, these auxiliary cable brackets are usually difficult to install when the support arm is directed underneath the ladder rack as they require the installer to reach underneath the ladder rack to secure the auxiliary cable bracket.
Therefore, there is a need for an auxiliary cable bracket that provides an electrical bond with the ladder rack when installed and for an auxiliary cable bracket that can be easily installed with the support arm facing away from the ladder rack or underneath the ladder rack.